April Fools
by grave-walker
Summary: Sequel to Happy Valentines Day Harry. It's April Fool's day and the Gryffindor boys plus Draco...and Hermione issue a challenge, Who is the greatest prankster? HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Declaration: I do not own any of the characters or Harry Potter…stuff if I did there'd be a whole lot more kinky gay sex and Harry and Draco would be going at it like rabbits all the time.**

April Fools

Ron's Cruel Joke

**25th March**

Twas the week before April Fools and all through Gryffindor house not a creature was stirring except for Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottum, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Twas there they all agreed that upon the mourn a challenge would be ensued. He ('or she' Hermione pressed) that pulls the greatest April Fools prank will receive 50 galleons from the pot and have Hermione do 5 essays on their behalf. They each hurried off to their own drawing boards to devise their diabolical plots for the following week…

(for ellie and her good laugh)

**1st April**

Light spilled into the seventh year Gryffindor dormitories. The birds were singing, the skies were clear and Ronald Weasley was close to suffocation from smothering his laughs with his pillow. The rest of the boys were slowly edging toward shallow sleep at the early hour. Harry lay curled up close with the devishly handsome Draco Malfoy. Harry came to the realisation that he was awake, however too comfortable in the warmth and intimacy of his lover he did not even open his eyes, just snuggled closer into the welcoming embrace. Both shirtless Harry revelled in the feeling of skin on skin. He sighed and nuzzled into Draco's neck who whimpered in his sleep. Harry smirked and slowly opened his eyes to awaken to a mass of red hair. Harry screamed.

Draco practically flew five feet in the air, before crashing back down into the bedding.

'Whats it! Whats goin' on? 'sit Voldermort!' Draco yelled. Harry starred shocked at the horrid red locks that had once been a perfect head of gorgeous silky soft, sexy blonde hair.

'Harry what the bloody hell mate!' exclaimed a half wake Seamus from his bed.

'Yeah what's your problem?' Dean called from the same bed.

'Y-your hair!...your hair!' Harry exclaimed.

'What?' Draco asked turning to face Harry.

'It's red! Your hair it's bloody red!'

A look of pure terror came over Draco, he bolted into the bathroom which was followed by a loud shriek.

'Holy fuck Dean,' Seamus muttered.

'What?'

'Your hair is pink,'

'Really? Does it look any good?'

'Not bad actually,'

'Well there you go…yours is grey by the way,'

'How does it look?'

'Older but not too bad, kinda debonair, dignified kinda,'

'Hey Harry did you know you have white criss crosses in your hair?' Neville noticed. Dean and Seamus looked at Harry.

'Hey yeah!' Dean remarked.

'Looks like yer got a table cloth on yer head,' Seamus described. Ron pulled the pillow away and erupted in mad villenous laughter. Harry frowned, Dean and Seamus grinned and Neville played with his puke green hair. Draco stormed into the dormitory looking quite intimidating, gave the impression of the anti Christ here to destroy all mankind. His face was filled with rage and he pointed his finger at Ron as though lightning would strike him down.

'YOU!'

'April Fools!' Ron yelled and clutched his stomach with as he burst into more laughs.

'YOU DID THIS TO MY PERFECT HAIR!'

'I got you good! That's what I did!'

'STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS A HARMLESS JOKE! THIS IS FUCKING TERRIBLE! YOU'RE SOO FUCKING DEAD!'

'Oh come on, it's completely harmless,'

'HELLO LOOK AT MY FUCKING HAIR!'

'Well done Ron,' Dean shrugged on a shirt.

'Yeah good plan, but ours is better,' Seamus added.

'You're totally gonna get yours,' Dean grinned.

'I SHOULD FUCKING HOPE SO!'

'Draco baby come here,' Harry said and held out his arms. Draco sniffed and moved into Harry's hug.

'I look terrible!'

'No you look gorgeous like always,'

'Do not! Look like a fucking Weasley!'

'Hey!' (Ron)

'Trust me, you'll always be adorable no matter what colour your hair is,'

'Really?'

'Yes really,'

'Would you say I'm beautiful, stunning, dazzling, sexy and stimulatingly shaggable?'

'Absolutely, I could do you right now,'

'Really?'

'Yes…but first why don't we go get Hermione to fix it hmm?'

'Okay…I love you Harry,'

'I love you too Draco Weasley- Oww!'

Twenty minutes into breakfast Harry, Draco and Hermione joined the others at the Gryffindor table (Hermione's hair was bright violet before she spelled it back to fuzzy brown).

'Back to your normal bleached self again I see Malfoy,' Ron smirked.

'Oi Mionie can you do us too after breakfast I mean?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah I kinda like the change but I got a feeling Snape might object since we got potions next,' Dean added.

'Sure thing,' she smiled. Ron chuckled,

'I shall never forget this day,' he sighed.

'If I obliviate you, you will!' Draco snapped.

'Nope it won't work,' Ron smirked.

'Why not?' Harry asked confused. Ron whipped out something from his pocket and held it out to the group.

'Cause I got Creevy to take photo's!' Draco leapt forward but Ron pulled them back before Draco could reach them.

'Oh no you don't I'm going to treasure these always,' Ron nuzzled the photographs.

'Incendium!' Harry cast. The photos in Ron's hands sparked on fire. Ron shrieked and threw them on the table where they burnt down to ashes before putting itself out.

'Harry!' Ron exclaimed close to tears 'Why?'

'Sorry Ron but I won't have you use blackmail material against my boyfriend,' Harry replied.

'My hero,' Draco battered his eye lashes and snogged Harry quite well.

'Eww for the love of magic Harry stop that you'll make me sick!' Ron cried. Draco pulled away and pinned Ron with a strong glare.

'Now that my hair is back to it's beautiful self and all evidence of its change was destroyed I see no need to cut out your eyes and feed them to Mrs Norris,' Draco stated.

'How lovely,' Ron muttered.

'However I hope you realise that by twelve o'clock tonight I will have fulfilled my own April Fools mission that will leave you with the most traumatising experience that will no doubt cause you nightmares for weeks if not months,' Draco promised.

'Pfft yeah right! You can try Malfoy but there's no way you can beat my shining prank!' Ron declared.

'That was a bloody brilliant prank Ron I don't think I'll be able to beat it,' Neville complimented.

'Thank-you,'

'Oh I'm quite confident I'll be able to,' Hermione commented.

'Us too, you're not going to know what hit you,' Dean and Seamus chuckled. Harry sulked into his chair and rested his hand on the table.

'I got nothing!' Harry sighed 'I've got zero creativity, so much for the famous Potter Prankster legacy,'

'Don't worry Harry you can be apart of mine,' Draco smiled. Harry's face lit up.

'I knew this was gonna be good!' Seamus grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I meant to write this sequel as one story...but it kinda ended up being too long so i decided to break it up, even though it sucks that way. Anyways the beginnings alrite, the best has yet to come...please keep reading i promise it gets better...eventually!


	2. Chapter 2

April Fools

Hermione's Sense of Humour

Apparently having woken up to brightly coloured god awful hair wasn't the only unusual occurrence of that morning. In fact Seamus, Dean and Neville fitted in quite well with the other swollen noses, magenta faces and chicken legged students. In fact, Harry noticed, several students had undergone sex switches. Including a rather pretty Blaise Zabini in a tube top and mini skirt.

'I see you got off easy Malfoy,' Blaise greeted as he sat beside Draco in potions. Harry of course was already seated on Draco's right.

'Don't bet on it,' Draco mumbeled.

Snape stalked into the classroom his robes doing that cool swishy thing Harry had tried and failed to master. Draco had gotten pretty good at it though…ponce.

'Alright quiet down!' Snape ordered. 'Mr Zabini you're looking quite lovely this morning,'

'Thank-you professor,' Blaise giggled. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

'Quiet Potter! I've got some rather unfortunate news to give and I do _not_ need your disruptions,' Snape barked. Harry's smile disappeared. Draco glared at his potions master, daring him to say something else spiteful to his Harry.

'As it happens, there has been a rather unfortunate accident involving an intoxicated house elf and your essays you were assigned during the Christmas break. They were all completely destroyed, as such you will all be graded, thanks to that fool of a headmaster, and despite my many protests…an O-,'

Cheers went up in the classroom, except for Draco and Hermione who looked completely devastated.

'And since I had intended to go over the criteria of the assessment that so many of you no doubt would have failed at, during this lesson, I have nothing planned for today's period. So for the remainder of this lesson, as "suggested" by the Headmaster, you will have a spare,'

More cheers, the entire class stood and left to exit the room. However when the first student reached the door it slammed shut in front of them. Snape smirked and held up the entire class's unharmed graded essays.

'April Fools,'

'Couldn't see that one coming a mile away,' Seamus grumbeled as they all moved into pairs for the smile practical potion they had been assigned to create.

'Yeah, but still, it would have been brilliant,' Dean sighed 'I wonder what getting an O feels like…'

The entire class was in low spirits from Snape's cruel joke, who by the way was sitting at his desk looking immensely pleased with himself.

'Stupid Snape,' Harry spat. Draco began to prepare their ingredients with a large smile on his face.

'Thank merlin he was only joking, I spent a great deal of time on that essay,' he remarked.

'It's not fair! You get an O+ and I fail. It's favouritism is what it is,' Harry grumbled.

'Don't be ridiculous Harry, Granger got an O, and I warned you not to procrastinate and wait to the last day but you refused to listen to me,' Draco lectured.

'It's all your fault,'

'Me? How's it my fault!'

'You were wearing those damn short short's all break. Parading around in practically nothing,'

'I don't seem to remember you complaining,' Draco smirked.

'Couldn't bloody well focus,' Harry sulked.

'Couldn't keep your hands off me huh Potter?' Draco winked.

'Oh shut up. To make things worse you were wearing that chalone you bought in Hogsmede, you _know_ it drives me crazy!'

'Does it really?' Draco mock gasped.

'Ponce,'

'Short short's fanatic,'

Suddenly there was a lage explosion and green smoke billowed out of Hermione's cauldron engulfing the entire room and forcing everyone into violent coughing fits. When the smoke finally cleared thanks to a spell from Snape, everyone looked shocked at Hermione. She stuffed up a potion. Hermione Granger stuffed up a potion…

'Oh god,' Harry panicked 'It's Armageddon isn't it! I'm dead!'

'Calm down you're not dead Harry,' Draco promised.

'30 points from Gryffindor!' Snape looked like Christmas had come early…and he'd gotten a knew extra thick quadruple lined cauldron. Hermione simply cleaned up the potion and began to start again.

'B-But this is…it's a god damn first year potion!' Harry stammered 'Even Neville's getting it right,'

'I've a feeling that wasn't our assigned potion,' Draco spoke quietly.

'What do you-,'

'_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods_,' Draco sang…he actually sang…in public!

'Draco are you-,'

'_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds_,' Draco stood up on the desk and continued his song. Everyone in the class was starring up at him in complete and total shock.

'_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_,' Draco continued '_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light, he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero I' holding out for a hero until the end of my life_,'

Suddenly Draco stopped singing and got down of the table and back into his seat.

'Music of the soul Miss Granger?' Snape asked.

'No I think that was "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler,' Seamus stated.

'No you dolt! The potion! When the fumes are inhaled the victim sings a song that expresses apart of what that person feels, it can be anything from the love of your life to your favourite sport,' Snape explained.

'But the song has to already exist and the knowledge of which the person has to know,' Hermione added 'By the way Draco you have a lovely voice,'

'Thank you Granger, brilliant prank by the way, you've far outdone the Weasel,'

Harry would have expected vulgar comment from Ron at that moment…if he hadn't just stood up on his own desk-

'Oh dear Merlin's pointy hat!' Snape cried out in disgust.

'_I like big butts I cannot lie to you other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and there's a round thing in your face you get sprung_!' he continued into the first verse of "Baby got Back" before turning bright red and sitting back in his seat.

'So you like big butt's huh Weasel?' Draco asked.

'Oh shut up Malfoy! You like heroes!' Ron finished lamely.

'I know,' Draco and pecked Harry on the lips. Neville climbed up onto his desk and Snape whimpered.

'The day had so much potential, 100 points from Gryffindor,'

'_I know something about love, gotta want it bad if that guy got into your blood go out and get him_,' Neville sang "Tell him" which was followed by Pansy Parkinson's "My heart will go on" after her brother was killed last week by an Auror. Crabbe sang "Duke of Earl" for some strange reason. It was actually becoming a lot of fun seeing what song each student would burst into. Except for those yet to sing yet…of course they were terrified. Soon the class was erupting with laughter as Goyle sang "Somewhere over the Rainbow"…go figure, Seamus and Dean broke into a duet of "You're the one that I want" from Greace, Blaise sang "War" and Snape surprise everyone by breaking out into "Oklahoma"…which was just plain freaky. Finally to Harry's absolute terror he felt his legs move of their own accord and suddenly he was standing atop his desk. It felt quite unusual yet not unpleasant. He opened his mouth and looked directly at Draco (warning major fluff ahead)

'_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love, be everything that you need_,' Harry looked directly at Draco knowing this song was for him '_I'll love your more with every breath truly madly deeply do, I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning yeah, I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me_,'

Harry stopped there and dropped gracefully to his feet on the floor. Some girls were crying (including Blaise). Most just echoed a long Awwwwww. Draco threw his arms around Harry and began a thorough and long passionate snog.

'Eww, go get a room geez!' Ron groaned as he whipped away a stray tear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I know these are short but bare with me I'm almost finished. Next Chapter Seamus and Dean's prank...


	3. Chapter 3

April Fools

Seamus and Dean's Little Fun

'That was genius Mione!' Neville exclaimed.

'Yeah, made Ron's look like crap!' Dean agreed.

'Truly brilliant! Fred and George would be in awe,' Seamus complimented.

'Thank-you, thank-you,'

'It was alright,' Ron grumbled.

'Oh come off it Ron, your just jealous cause Hermione beat you,' Harry argued.

'Na I reckon the real reason is cause now everyone knows Ron likes his girls big,' Draco taunted. The group laughed- except Ron of course.

'Would you like me to set you up with my cousin, a whale that one, an arse the size of Greenland!' Seamus teased.

'A toast!' Dean declared 'To big butts!'

The group raised their goblets and skulled down the butterbeer.

'So do you boys think you can top that one?' Hermione asked.

'I think we can Hermione,' Seamus grinned sheepily.

'In fact, I think we just did,' Dean smirked.

'Excuse me?'

'We got the house elves to put our potion in your cups!' Seamus laughed 'You just drank it, it should be taking effect any second,'

'Oh fuck not again,' Ron grumbled.

'We actually had a similar idea to you Hermione, with a few differences thank god!' Dean pointed out.

'Similar in what-,'

'THE BEST SEXUAL EXPERIENCE I EVER HAD WAS WHEN I SCREWED MILLICENT BULLSTRODE IN THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TRAINING ROOMS!' Ron yelled. He was met with absolute silence, which was abruptly ended by hysterical laughter, the entire hall was shitting themselves- except Ron and Millicent who both turned pretty darn red.

'As you can see,' Dean said giving a good impersonation of Snape 'Our potion makes the consumer announce who their greatest orgasm was with and where it was achieved,'

'Oh you two are plain evil!' Harry grinned.

'Na, we'd like to think of ourselves with Gryffindors with a dark side,' Seamus grinned.

'I hate you all so much,' Ron tried to disappear in his seat.

'I must say I'm surprised Weaselbee,' Draco pointed out 'After all the shit you gave Harry about going out with a Slytherin, you've been shagging one behind his back tsk tsk ,'

'Hey yeah!' Harry realised 'That's not fair!'

'I know Harry I'm really sorry…it's just you and Malfoy…it's just gross, everyone thinks so, right guys?' Ron tried,

'I think it's hot!' Hermione declared.

'Hermione!' Ron gasped.

'What? It is!'

'Seamus, Dean, back me up here!'

'Sorry mate, we're with Hermione on this one,' Seamus shrugged while Dean nodded.

'Thanks guys!' Harry smiled.

'Your welcome…so does this mean you'll let us join in then?' Seamus asked.

'No!' Draco and Harry.

'Oh gross! This is just…Neville! Mate tell me the thought of Harry and Ferret makes you sick,' Ron was getting desperate. Neville flushed and looked down to his food,

'Sorry Ron,'

'MY GREATEST ORGASM WAS WHEN DEAN THOMAS GAVE ME A MIND BLOWING BLOW JOB ON RON WEASLEY'S BED!' Seamus yelled then sat down quite calmly. The hall burst out into laughter as Ron leapt at Seamus' throat. They got Ron under control and resumed their lunch, Dean all the while had a proud look on his face.

'Wait a sec…,' Harry realised 'You put the potion in your own goblets?'

'Hell yeah! You'd think we'd miss out on all the fun?' Seamus was aglow.

'So who's goblets did you put the potion in?' Draco asked.

'Well all of ours obviously,' Dean answered.

'Oh and-,'

'THE GREAT SEX OF MY LIFE I HAD WITH REMUS LUPIN, AS HE HAD HIS WAY WITH ME IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE,' the entire great hall sat gob smacked at a very pale Professor Snape, even Dumbledore seemed shocked. Harry was the first to break the silence by snorting…yes snorting and exploding into laughter, at Harry's outburst Draco couldn't resist the strong urge in his gut and let his laughter out. Of course if Draco Mafloy did anything it was automatically fashionable so the entire hall had a good laugh at Professor Snape- except Dumbledore…who was still looking shocked.

'Wow Snape's gay,' Dean realised.

'Yeah and he fucks werewolves in his boss's office,' Draco added.

'How kinky,' Harry expressed 'Draco? When I get a job…will you fuck me on my boss's desk?'

'Oh…' Draco suddenly realised what Harry was asking and he felt himself stand to full attention 'HELL YEAH!'

'Can we watch?' Seamus asked.

'No!' Draco and Harry.

'Oh yuck, yuck, yuck,' Ron screamed.

'THE MOST POWERFUL ORGASM I EVER HAD WAS WHEN BLAISE ZABINI SCREWED ME IN HARD IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMONROOM!' Neville yelled. This could be the funniest moment…hour…day of the year…decade…entire history of Hogwarts.

'Wow Neville, I didn't know you and Blaise went at it,' Drao asked.

'He said I had a goofy charm,' Neville blushed.

'Was it just the one time?' Harry asked.

'…No,' more blushes. Seamus and Dean were going into laughing spasms.

'Is the whole world gay?' Ron yelled.

'Alas no that would be the perfect world…this is the small world,' Draco sighed.

'Four down,' Dean smiled

'Four to go,' Seamus finished, 'Who will be next?'

'All I know is that I better be Draco's best experience or else I'm going to have to rearrange my priorities and bump Voldermort down a notch,' Harry promised.

'Oh please I only had straight sex before you and trust me that left a lot to be desired,' Draco pointed out.

'Really? How bad was it?' Seamus asked.

'Hello? I'm gay remember?' Draco clarified 'Besides that was all just sexual curiosity, not the meaningful relationship I have with Harry,'

'THE BEST SHAG I EVER HAD WAS WITH PERCY WEASLEY IN THE LIBRARY,' Hermione yelled. The laughing is really inevitable.

'Hermione,' Ron gasped.

'Eww Percy?' Harry asked.

'Aww geek love,' Dean sighed.

'Does anybody ever have sex in a bed?' Draco asked.

'You know that's a good question,' Seamus agreed.

'This is a lot of fun,' Hermione exclaimed.

'What the sex with my brother?' Ron sniped.

'No Ronald! The prank, well done guys I think have passed the torch,' Hermione complimented.

'Thanks Mione,' Dean grinned.

'So that means our only competition is Neville, Harry and Draco,' Seamus listed.

'And we've yet to see this grand scheme Malfoy's got planned to frighten the shit outa me,' Ron added.

'Yeah I can't wait for that!' Dean exclaimed.

'All in good time impatient Gryffindorks, in good time,' Draco grinned.

'I reckon your bluffing!' Ron glared.

'Do you?' Draco smirked.

'Yep! I reckon your stalling hoping to come up with something before twelve,' Ron accused.

'I guess you'll just have to- THE GREATEST SEX OF MY LIFE I HAD WITH HARRY POTTER AS I POUNDED HIM INTO SNAPE'S DESK!' Draco announced. Draco went on about lunch as normal, Harry turned a deep shade of red. Not so many people were laughing this time, most were drooling at the image Draco had just brought to their mind.

'I'm gonna be sick!' Ron yelled and dry heaved.

'I told you you're my best,' Draco beamed at Harry.

'300 000 points from Slytherin!' Snape yelled. Which made everyone laugh.

'Snape's desk huh?' Dean repeated 'We haven't done that yet,'

'We soo should!' Seamus jumped up and down eagerly.

'Good luck,' Draco smirked 'I have a feeling Snape's gonna be guarding it on nightly patrols from now on,'

'Son of a- I HAD THE BEST SEX OF MY LIFE WITH SEAMUS FINNIGAN, FRED WEASLEY AND GEORGE WEASLEY AT ONCE IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT,' Dean proclaimed.

'Holy fuck!' Ron yelled 'My brothers are all sex fanatics!'

'Says he with the big butt fettish,' Draco murmed.

'Wow a foursome with Fred and George,' Harry commented 'They're really experienced!'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

'Relax it was just what I heard,'

'Yeah they were…' Dean said dreamily 'It was brilliant,'

'Fucking fantastic,' Seamus added 'But still not my best,'

'How can you say that?' Dean asked.

'Too many people Seamus explained 'I prefer the one person who's entire attention is focused only on me,'

Dean shrugged.

'THE GREATEST FUCK I EVER HAD WAS WHEN DRACO MALFOY SHAGGED ME SENSELESS ON RON WEASLEY'S BED!' Harry declared. Ron very calmly stood up,

'If you'll all excuse me I'm going to go hand myself over to Voldermort,'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: One more chapter to go, What will be Draco's prank?


	4. Chapter 4

April Fools

Draco's Prank

Transfigurations was there last lesson and sooner then they would wish the day ended and night resumed. They sat eating their dinner in the great hall. The pranks for the mass public appeared to be over. Dinner went by uneventful, the student population calmed down from the lost energy spent on the demanding pranks. They had just let their guard down when Neville attacked and he did so savagely, with the worst instrument known to mankind, the one that had forced children to be ashamed of their parents and make teenagers fear their 21st birthday party…embarrassing childhood photographs. The group left the great hall to find them everywhere, posted up onto all the walls, moving photographs of little Ronnykins being thrown by a lawn gnome, Dean using the potty for the first time, Seamus playing with Barbie and Ken, Draco dressed up as a nurse…a female nurse.

'Oh shut up Potter!'

And just because Hermione and Harry had a muggle upbringing didn't exclude them from the horror. Photo's of a very hairy Hermione, from when she had undergone that little accident involving the polyjuice potion is second year (Collin had managed to sneak into the hospital wing) and a photo of Harry just after he had woken up after a night of drunken good times…it wasn't pretty.

'Let's see how you look after 15 shoots of tequila and a good number of smurnoff- Stop laughing you git!'

They all sat before the fire in the Gryffindor common room still laughing at the photos they had collected from around the school.

'So how'd you get them all?' Seamus asked examining Draco in a skirt.

'I owled your parents,' Neville smirked 'Except for Draco, Blaise gave me that one-,'

'I'm gonna curse his balls off!'

'And I got the ones of Harry and Hermione from Collin Creevy,'

'Why hasn't anyone destroyed that camera yet?' Harry asked.

'Well it looks like we're all done, time to judge a winner- oh no wait, I forgot Malfoy hasn't done his yet,' Ron, sarcasm anyone?

'Back off Ron,' Seamus defended.

'Yeah it's only ten, they still got two hours,' Dean pointed out.

'Oh I don't know,' Draco yawned 'Looking on it now it just all seems so immature,'

'What?' Harry asked 'Say that again?'

'Oh come on Harry! We're in seventh year, we won't even be in Hogwarts next year, don't you think it's time we started to move on. We can't do this sort of stuff next year,' Draco lectured.

'Who said!' Dean asked shocked.

'And personally I'd prefer to grow up now by choice rather than because I have to,' Draco finished.

'HA! I told ya he was bull shitting! I knew it, I knew it!' Ron yelled pointing at Draco.

'Honestly Weasley where's your maturity?' Draco scorned.

'I get where you're coming from,' Harry spoke up 'We're last years, I mean what kind of example have we been giving all day for the younger ones?'

'Exactly,' Draco agreed 'So now if it's alright with you I'm going to go up to bed, I'm completely knackered. Coming harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, slipped his hand in Draco's as they climbed up the stairs.

'See! I told you guys!' Ron exclaimed. Draco and Harry walked into the dorm room and shut the door behind them.

'They're setting up the room to prank us aren't they?' Seamus asked.

'Oh yeah,' Hermione verified.

'Okay,' Harry was bubbling with excitement, finally he would get his turn 'What are we going to do to those gits?'

'Nothing,'

'What?'

"I was being serious Harry, I'm over this April Fools thing,' Draco clarified.

'Really?' Harry asked disappointed.

'Yeah I'm sorry,' Draco gave Harry and encouraging smile 'I really am very tired. I'm going to sleep if you want to go back downstairs I'll understand,'

Harry smiled warmly at Draco.

'Na, that's okay. I'd rather be up here with you,'

Harry laid down on his bed and patted the spot beside him. Draco smiled happily and followed suit, cuddling up to the boy he was so much in love with.

An hour later a very tired group decided to call it a night and very warily began the ascent to the dormitories. They opened the door carefully before pushing Neville inside.

'Hey!' Neville exclaimed.

'Shhhh!' the boys hissed as they entered after him. They looked toward the drawn overhangs of Harry's bed and realised they were both inside. Seamus checked the bathroom for traps, before the reluctant teens turned to their beds. Ron tapped Seamus' shoulder

'Could you check my bed for spiders?' Ron whispered.

'What?...no!' Seamus hissed. Ron whimpered and threw open his covers…nothing. Same with the other boys. Readying themselves they quickly checked under the beds…nothing. They opened their trunks to see if they had been left any nasty surprises…nothing there either. Seamus shrugged.

'I guess Draco was actually being serious,' he whispered.

'I told you guys he was bull shitting,' Ron whispered. The boys got into bed, however the constant fear kept them wide awake. Unbeknownst to them however, Draco slipped out of Harry's bed under the invisibility cloak and ducked into the bathroom. After making the changes he needed he quickly crept back into Harry's bed, making sure to shut the curtains.

'Draco?' Harry asked sitting up and checking the clock 'What is it? I've only been asleep half an hour,'

Draco smiled seductively at Harry and thew the invisibility cloak aside.

'Oh nothing Harry, I just realised I'm not tired anymore,' Draco announced.

'You're not tired anymore?'

'No, I've decided I'm rather hungry,'

'Hungry? Did you want to head down to the kitchens?' Harry asked innocently.

'No Harry, I'm hungry for something else,' (oh the sexual innuendo!)

Draco slipped his robes from his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Harry found himself short of breath. Draco stood before him, a vision of heavenly perfection. Draco's bare milky toned torso in all it's glory yummy! The blonde boy was clad in only a pair of denim short shorts that always showed off the perfection of Draco's arse, damn he looked good! Then it hit him, that divine calone that Draco loved (because Harry loved it Shhhh!). It was so masculine and so damn sexy! Harry's eyes devoured Draco and it drove the slytherin crazy.

'Harry please,' Draco pouted 'I want you, I need your hard weeping shaft shoved mercilessly up my arse,'

Harry secretly loved dirty talk. Of course being a noble Gryffindor he would never admit that, however it didn't mean Draco couldn't use it to his advantage.

'Please! Oh merlin I need you, only you. Pound me Harry I need your beautiful cock to slide in and out of me, to make my eyes roll up into my head in ecstasy. To make me come all over your beautiful stomach, I want you to-,'

Harry grabbed the waistband of Draco's pants and yanked Draco down to his knees on the bed beside Harry. The Gryffindor forced himself to take a deep breath and slow down. Draco was his world, he wanted it always to be loving as well as fucking. Harry ran his hands over Draco's hairless chest and brushed his lips softly against the others.

'Always,' Harry spoke against them and Draco shivered. Who was suppose to be encouraging whom? Harry pressed their lips together. Draco threw his arms around Harry and deepened the kiss, separating Harry's lips, Harry dove in before Draco could even think, he hadn't realised just how much his words had effected the Gryffindor. Harry kissed him like…they hadn't had sex in years. SO much hunger and passion, Draco fell back from the intensity and onto the bed. Harry climbed onto of Draco, straddling him and then conquered Draco's mouth again. Draco felt on fire. He was so desired, so wanted, so loved. Erections pressed into hips of both boys. They moaned and Harry bent to continue his hot kisses all over Draco's body. Harry attacked Draco's neck and the blonde gasped.

'Oh Harry,'

Harry moved down the blonde's body as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on the divine taste that was sweat and Draco. He moved his hands down to Draco's arse and squeezed, oh god how he loved that arse! Harry bit into Draco's nipple quite savagely and Draco cried out in pleasure.

'Oh my I love it when you get rough Harry, oh sweet magic yes!'

Harry thrust his hips into Draco's and both boys moaned. Harry repeated the motion and the boys breath began to quicken. He rubbed their erections together through their clothes, the friction was driving them wild and it still promised so much more. It was intoxicating both boys thrust their hips meeting each other and moaning. Although it wasn't enough they needed more, skin on skin.

'Harry! oh baby please! I can't…I need more! I need to feel your naked cock slide against mine, I need to feel it digging into me please Harry!' Draco begged. Harry reached down in between them and unzipped Draco's short shorts. Draco gasped as he felt the shorts slip down his thighs and of his feet. Harry threw off his pyjamas and turned back to Draco. Harry slamned their cocks together and they both cried out. They moved against one another lost in the feeling. Suddenly Harry stopped and Draco whimpered. Harry reached his hand down again and skimmed his touch across Draco's stomach, abdomen, upper thigh-OH SWEET MAGIC THAT BINDS US! Draco cried out as Harry stroked him lightly. So softly it was almost merely brushing.

'Oh for merlin's sake Potter stop being a tease!' Draco growled. Harry laughed and began to fist Draco who squeaked (to his shame). Harry was an expert when It came to Draco Malfoy, he knew his body inside out, what turned him on, what was sensitive, and what drove him out onto the edge like suddenly releasing Draco's cock and replacing his hand with his mouth…which he did.

'Harry!' Draco screamed in shock…a good shock.

'Oh yes baby! Take me all in your mouth oh ahyeees!'

Draco was so close, so close.

'I can't! I can't take anymore Harry! please! Fuck me! I need you now!' Draco yelled. Harry pulled away from Draco's weeping hard cock and reached for the lubricant.

'No,' Draco spoke suddenly 'No lube, just you and me. I want to feel the pain and pleasure, everything that comes with you being inside me. I want you hard and fast…or not so fast,' Draco smirked despite his state of near madness. Harry looked down at Draco, naked legs spread out in preparation for him, awaiting. He couldn't hold back any longer. Harry rested himself ontop of Draco and positioned himself ready between Draco's legs.

'Ready?' Harry asked. He didn't get an answer, Draco impaled himself on Harry's shaft which made them both scream in bliss. Harry pushed himself further into Draco, receiving those glorious feelings he felt every time he made love to Draco. The tightness, the heat, the intimacy and complete surrender. Harry once fully sheathed stopped and waited. He rested his forehead against Draco's both boys breathing hard, sweat glistening on their bodies.

'I love you,' Draco moaned.

'I love you so much Draco,' Harry returned. Harry began to move and Draco cried out as Harry hit his prostate immediately. The started slow easing their way into it.

'Harry! Oh fuck me Harry pound me into the mattress! Shag me senseless! Oh yes harder, faster oh yes!' Draco cried. Harry threw caution into the wind and slammed into his lover with all the force he could muster. In and out, thighs slapping together, bodies clutching at one another. Both lost track of everything but each other. Harry was so lost he began to mumble in parsletongue.

'Oh yes Harry don't stop ,' Draco chanted 'Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY!'

Draco came all over Harry's stomach, the orgasm was so intense Draco it seemed to last forever as wave after wave ran through the blonde. Harry wasn't far behind he screamed Draco's name in parsletongue and came inside his lover. Harry collapsed on top of Draco panting and tyring to regain sanity and heart rate. Draco was shaking from the repercussions of his orgasm. Harry recovered first and snuggled close to his boyfriend. Harry's gaze flickered to the clock, 12:08. Harry sighed and traced figure eight patterns on Draco's chest.

'It's 12:08, April Second, even if you wanted to couldn't do anything now,'

'Don't be so sure,' Draco managed finally beginning to calm down.

'But…it's past midnight! You missed it!' Harry tried.

'Did I?' Draco asked. Harry heard voices outside his bed, then he suddenly remembered Draco walking back and…oh fuck!

'The silence wards did you put up the-,' Harry tried, Draco still had a huge grin on his face.

'Oh god no,' he said and pulled open the curtains.

Harry stopped screaming and panting could be heard from the bed.

'Wow,' Seamus said.

'Yeah,' Dean agreed.

'Fucking hell,' Neville exclaimed. The two boys turned to look at Neville in the corner who never ever swore. 'Did you hear that? Draco was screaming for like 10 minutes!'

'God why didn't I hook up with Harry fifth year!' Seamus cursed. Dean scowled.

'Yeah I bet back then Harry would have let us have a threesome!'

'Do you think if I asked Harry would give me sex lessons?' Neville asked.

'Doubtful,' Dean murmured. Whimpers were emitting from the bed next to Harry's and Seamus giggled.

'Poor Ron he's scarred for life,' Dean sighed.

'Meanwhile I've got a stunning sense of libido, come on Dean let's have sex,' Seamus asked.

'Harry…Malfoy…bed…screaming…bad noises,' came the incoherent mumblings from the lump under the covers of Ron's bed.

'Draco's a prig but he's a bloody brilliant one!' Seamus shook his head in shock.

'Best prank ever!' Dean agreed. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione stalked in.

'Mione these are the boys dormitories!' Neville shrieked.

'I'll just be a second,' she said and hurried over to Draco's trunk.

'What are you doing?' Dean asked.

'I've got five essays to start, I'm just looking for Draco's notes,' Hermione declared.

'Oh okay,' Dean shrugged.

'Wait a sec, how come Malfoy's the winner?' Ron asked head popping up from the covers.

'Oh please Ron after that display it puts all of us to shame, I gladly relinquish my claim to victory,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Wait a sec…you heard everything FROM THE GIRLS DORMS!' Ron asked.

'Of course, the girls are giggling like mad over there, certainly kept us all awake…not that any of them are complaining,'

Suddenly the curtains snapped open and a half covered up Harry came into view.

'Hey Harry!' Seamus declared 'You're my new idol mate!'

'Way to go, I now have a serious case of Draco envy,' Dean smirked. Harry turned bright red and whacked Draco on the arm.

'You prig! You used me for sex!' Harry exclaimed. Draco managed to sit up still shaking a little.

'Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Harry,' Draco smirked.

'Draco where's your Ancient Runes notes?' Hermione asked.

'In my bag beside the trunk,' Draco directed. Hermione picked up the bag and plunked herself on Ron's bed.

'Wow Draco's still in the aftermath,' Neville said in awe at Draco's shaking.

'Harry will you marry me!' Seamus blurted.

'Me too?' Dean added. Harry turned an even brighter red.

'See now thanks to me we are both fifty galleons richer, and you will be officially known as a sex god,' Draco grinned 'By the way Finnegan, Thomas say shit like that again I'll cut your fucking balls off,'

'I'd like to see you chase after us after being fucked like that,' Seamus grinned. Draco groaned.

'I forgot about that,'

'Serves you right,' Harry grinned.

'You're not angry at me are you Harry?' Draco asked suddenly very serious, he hoped his stupid grudge hadn't screwed up anything, oh merlin please no.

'Na, it just means you owe me,' Harry smirked. Sighs.

'I see…and what exactly do I owe you?' Draco asked cautious, although he already knew he would give Harry anything he asked. Harry blushed again and lowered his eyes. He whispered something in Draco's ear who's eyes went wide.

'Harry! That's so incredibly kinky…would you really let me do that to you?' Draco asked.

'Yeah…I've been wanting to do it for a while but I wasn't sure how to ask,'

Draco was suddenly getting really hot again. The idea that Harry just put into his head was just so raunchy and…damn enticing.

'Could we do it now?' Draco asked.

'Now? But we just had sex!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yes but I want to try the bondage please?' Draco pouted.

'Draco!' Harry blushed, since the others had just heard more intimate details involving Harry and sex.

'No more sex!' came the voice from under Weasley's covers. Harry turned to Ron and couldn't help bursting into laughter.

'Oh merlin please Harry, I want to try it please!' Draco begged jumping up and down. Harry blushed.

'Okay…but not here I think Ron's had enough,' Draco jumped up and shoved on his robe, he then thew Harry's toward his lover.

'Room of Requirement it is!' Draco exclaimed.

'I'll leave your essays on the desk when I'm done,' Hermione called to Draco. Harry had his robe on, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him toward the door.

'Thanks Granger,' Draco called.

'Are you sure we can't join in?' Dean begged.

'Absolutely,' Draco turned and smiled 'Now if you'll excuse us, Harry and I are going to be enjoying some raunchy untamed sex,'

'No more sex!' Ron cried.


	5. AN SEQUEL

A/N: I have made a sequel YAY! Let the people rejoice. It's called 'The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur' Check it out. .


End file.
